Sylveon does stuff in the Winter
by therealuglyspctato
Summary: A Sylveon has fun doing stuff in the Winter, but things go south. What will become of her normal life? Find out today, or tomorrow, or whenever this is finished. It's a great way to think about the real meaning of things.
1. Snowmen and FBI

Sylveon has finally got to enjoy a break. The snow pours down in the night. Yet, from the ears of the Eelektrik, it sounds like bombs.

The day was something. But wanna know how to make it even better? Sylveon knows how. Since she's so powerful, she tears apart every snowman and replaces it with an exact replica of her species made of snow.

The world has no idea. The news stations are shocked, like all news stations are. Because of the close proximity of the Wisdom Cliff, they thought the Wisdom Sylveon did it.

Guess what? The Wisdom Sylveon told them exactly who did it. Then they FBI open up'd on that house, fucker. Too late, she's already fled across country borders.

Now what do they do..?

Find out next time I have motivation to make a Chapter 2! Yes, this is the replacement for Sylveon travels the WWW for now. 


	2. New place, same shenanigans

Now that Sylveon has run across national borders, she can finally enjoy some time in peace.

Her friends who lived there were so excited to see her again, until she told them that she was going to HAVE to stay there.

Since they saw what she did last time it snowed, they prayed and prayed that it wouldn't snow. But snow it did, because who the hell thought praying was a good idea?

Eh, whatever. Sylveon was very happy that it snowed. She made a giant snowball and cut it into 16 pieces. What an interesting skill to have.

It might come in handy soon, since...

This is the end for now. Now would you have cut that snowball into 16 pieces or would you have rolled it down into a populated city from a cliff? Tell me. I need to know this information. 


	3. Snowball Madness

Sylveon wakes up on Christmas day, excited for what the day will bring. Her friends give her some gifts. First one, a new phone. Second one, a new trophy of her. Time to stash this one. Third one, gift cards. Cooooool.

Snow pours down outside. Sylveon walks outside with her jacket, gloves, a hat and her new scarf. She makes a snowball and rolls it around. Quite nice.

She continues to roll it around, making it grow bigger and bigger. She makes it absorb most of the snow around it and creates a meteor-sized snowball. Then she clones it and places them all in the sky.

They fall down at high speeds, causing havoc. The snowballs just keep falling though, so who's responsible? Our protagonist, of course! She's busy making an elaborate contraption that clones the snowball and makes it fall out of the sky.

Eventually the FBI open'd up on that place but she already hid in her friend's house. She hid out there for a while. Wanna know what happened next?

Read the next chapter, the finale, I think. Not sure. Anyways, read the next one for an explanation on what happened next. 


	4. Winter Final Stand

Spring is approaching. The snow is fading away. Sylveon is saddened by the end of Winter, but is hopeful for the beginning of Spring.

The day before Spring began, the FBI had tracked her down. Finally, a lead! Perfect for the FBI, correct? WRONG! The information was simply a ruse created by her friend to trick the FBI.

Now Sylveon has time to prepare for her final stand against the law. How fitting it will happen on the dawn of Spring.

Sylveon prepares her weapons and all her other gear. The outlaw is ready to fight the FBI. Down at the train station, the FBI are lured into a trap.

She attacks them swiftly, sliding down the hill nearby and taking cover behind trees and shooting at the FBI! They scatter. Soon after many of them were found and executed on the spot.

Right after this, more reinforcements come to the area. Sylveon is ready. Her comrades are prepared for the mayhem. 4 versus the FBI. The attack is brutal. Many die.

Sylveon manages to defeat the main force but decides to hide in the forest when Spring begins to spread to the forests of the mountain regions.

What will happen next? Will Sylveon be caught by the FBI and executed? Or will she hide long enough for something to hide her name?

Find out in the sequel coming June 2020, Sylveon survives in the Spring! 


End file.
